Raven Zecrow
Raven Zecrow (レイヴンクロウ, Reivun Zekuro) but just referred to as Zecrow and otherwise known as the Crimson Terror '(クリムゾン・テラー ''Kurimuzon no Terā) is the main protagonist of Continent Online. Before becoming a player of Continent Online, his real name was '''Zeto Akabane '''who derived his screen name by combining the '''Ze in Zeto and the word Crow to create his unique new name. He lived in Tokyo - Japan and was a former deliquent that ruled the streets of his former gang Ragnarok. Years after he quit the gang and started going to school, Zeto became interested in playing video games due to the influence of his best friend Kaziya who introduced them to him. On January 1st 2200x, he purchased a copy of the brand new VRMMORPG, Continent Online and became one of the 30,000 players trapped inside of the game. With his best friend by his side along with several new companions, Zecrow journeys through the world of Sebuto to not only find a way back home, but also discover who he really is. Appearance Zecrow takes on the appearance of a slim young man that stands at a height of 5’6 (which translates to about 170 centimetres). He has tinted red hair that has shades of black intertwined in it. He possess two noticeable bangs that fall to either side of his face and has a few strands that occassionaly fall onto his forehead. He is fair skinned and has crimson red eyes, an aspect that he had always wanted in real life and immediately chose during the character creation process (as a reference to Crow`s that have red eyes). His beginning Costume that the game designed for him consisted of a plain black shirt overtop of a darkly shaded majenta one. Down below he wore regular black jeans and on his feet were a pair of laced black boots. Due to Zecrow`s extreme distaste for heavy armor, he chooses to wear light armor in favor of appearance and flexibility as opposed to protection and restrictions. Thanks to the Costume system however, Zecrow is able to wear normal fitting clothes overtop of the regular uncomfortable armor and is very pleased with it. During the Cyclops Saga, Zecrow's choice of attire shifted from a short sleeved plain black shirt too a slim fitting black neck hoodie with long sleeves. His choice of jeans and shoes remained the same. Zecrow takes on the appearance of a slim young man that stands at a height of 5’6 (which translates to about 170 centimetres). He has tinted red hair that has shades of black intertwined in it. He possess two noticeable bangs that fall to either side of his face and has a few strands that occassionaly fall onto his forehead. He is fair skinned and has crimson red eyes, an aspect that he had always wanted in real life and immediately chose during the character creation process (as a reference to Crow`s that have red eyes). His beginning Costume that the game designed for him consisted of a plain black shirt overtop of a darkly shaded majenta one. Down below he wore regular black jeans and on his feet were a pair of laced black boots. Due to Zecrow`s extreme distaste for heavy armor, he chooses to wear light armor in favor of appearance and flexibility as opposed to protection and restrictions. Thanks to the Costume system however, Zecrow is able to wear normal fitting clothes overtop of the regular uncomfortable armor and is very pleased with it. During the Cyclops Saga, Zecrow's choice of attire shifted from a short sleeved plain black shirt too a slim fitting black neck hoodie with long sleeves. His choice of jeans and shoes remained the same. Personality Before becoming trapped inside the world of Continent Online, Zecrow was quite the deliquent and at an age where school and his future meant almost nothing towards him. He even skipped school on a regular basis and didn't bother to return home after school, spending more time with his close friend than he did at home. Because of his parents lack of concern and discipline towards the boy, he mostly grew up in an uncaring and unwelcoming neighbourhood that molded his personality, making him much more hostile and unfriendly. However, once he was trapped in Continent Online, his personality began to change and a much brighter side of Zecrow has surfaced. Because he no longer has to worry about his parents or school, he is much more satisfied with life and isn’t as docile as he was in the real world. Although, he does retain most of his impolite and hostile nature towards anyone who he doesn't get along with or dislikes for personal reasons. Kaziya has noted that he hasn’t seen Zecrow smile purely in such a long time. Reckless and hot headed are two words that can sum up Zecrow's personality, but he does also have moments where he can show signs of restraint and control. More often than not, Zecrow will joke around and make sarcastic comments towards people and places and doesn't mind stating the truth even if the situation requires some tact. Jumping right into problems are his usual answers for any problems he's come across, which has caused some unfortunate consequences to his actions. However, do not mistake this for him being unintelligent as he has proven multiple times that he possesses a sharp mind and can think of ingenious ideas when it really matters. Many have commented on Zecrow's natural charisma that is able to attract nearly everyone he meets to his side. The group consider Zecrow the "glue" that binds them together and his influence on each individual member impacts the entire dynamic of the team. For instance, when Zecrow went missing after battling a Snow Yeti; the group immediately fell out of sync and began bickering and arguing with one another over what to do. Even Kaziya who is much more mature and reasonable than Zecrow is was unable to take the reins and lead the group, admitting that he'd never measure up to Zecrow when it came to being decisive. One of his greatest weaknesses however is his ability to easily be provoked when insulted or when his comrades/friends are in danger. This can cause Zecrow to think much more irrationally then usual and usually leads to him putting himself in more danger than necessary to save them. It was assumed that thanks to his Vexxen blood, Zecrow's desire to fight stronger opponents was a heritage trait. However, its revealed that Zecrow was a famous deliquent in his former hometown and that he had always been that way at birth, as noted by Kaziya. The only thing that his Vexxen blood did was make him even more bloodthirsty than he already is. When it comes to the opposite sex, Zecrow has displayed a perverted side towards him and will make vulgar comments about women during any given oppurtunity. For example, he immediately tried to see if females in the new world wore any panties when he lifted Maki's skirt up, heavily embarassing the woman. His meeting with Ringo counts as well due to the fact that he was unable to tell if Ringo was a man or woman due to her flat chest and felt them, instantly earning a smack from the flustered ranger. When he's not goofing around, you can find him making sexual comments about his female companions from time to time, a trait he shares with his best friend Kaziya who shows more restraint but ultimately is a pervert as well. Background Chronology Cyclops Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Leviathan Saga Relationships Family Friends Rivals Enemies Others Abilities School Techniques Profession Familiar Main Equipment Miscellaneous Notable Achievements Trivia *When asked how the name "Raven Zecrow" was created, the author admitted that he found Zecrow's appearance very similar to that of an actual Raven which is where that part comes from. As for the "Zecrow" part, if you listen to the pronunciation of the name; it sounds as if you are saying "The Crow" when you pronounce the "Ze" part with a french accent. In short, Raven Zecrow stands for "Raven The Crow". *The name "Raven Zecrow" is supposed to be a contradiction since a Raven and a Crow are two entirely different species of birds. *Zecrow's real name is Zeto Akabane. *CBZ has admitted that Zecrow's personality has been taken from a multitude of different protagonists in various manga's/anime's. The most notable being: **The brash and charismatic Ikki Itsuki from Air Gear **The simplie minded but utterly devoted Luffy from One Piece **The hot headed and deliquent renegade Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho **The smart mouthed and woman attracting Nagi from Negima Site Navigation Category:Continent Online Category:Players Category:Male Category:Characters Category:CO Players Category:Brawler Category:Explorer Category:Vexxen Category:Protaganist